truth or dare
by aunicornatemyhomework
Summary: rebekah, missing a few decades, including never playing truth or dare! set up a game with her brothers, the salvatores, bonnie elena and caroline! and lets just say it goes exactly like she planned. badly.
1. Chapter 1

Getting an invitation to rebekahs birthday usually meant trouble, getting an invitation to rebakhas birthday and then finding out your playing truth or dare, well then you're doomed.

"you can't be serious!" damon complained "i thought we were getting drunk!"

the few rebekah had chosen to invite were all in the living room, this including, rebakah herself, her brothers, kol, klaus and elijah, the salvatore brothers, elena, bonnie and caroline.

Surprisingly, pretty much everyone was looking foward to the game, all having a wish they hoped would be fullfilled that night.

"stop complaining! You can pour yourself a drink if you like!" rebakah cried

damon huffed but gave in, "and what" elijah asked in his usual calm voice "excactly is the rules of this game dear sister"

rebakah smirked "you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on gets to pick truth or dare, the person spinning the bottle ask the question or picks the dare, you get three chickens, pass a fourth and you're out!" she said.

They all sat on the floor, trying not to act like eleven year olds and containing thier excitement.

Rebakha went first, as it was in fact her birthday.

Elena cringed as the bottle landed on her, she and rebekah wasn't excactly best friends, in fact she did try to kill her once…

but no hard feelings huh?

"truth or dare elena" she said with a smirk playing on her lips

elena bit the inside of her cheek "dare"

"i dare you to take off elijahs shirt"

she sighed with relief, that wasn't so bad. She quickly took off his shirt and spun the bottle.

Kol flashed her a grin as it landed on him "do i need to strip, cause i'd do that without a dare, all you have to do is ask!"

Elena rolled her eyes "i take it you choose dare then, well… i dare you to kiss stefan!" she said. Rebekah whistled as kol gave stefan a peck on the lips as his amused siblings laughed.

Frustrated he spun the bottle, till it ended on klaus "truth or dare dear brother?"

Knowing truth wasn't an option, he chose dare "i dare you to stake yourself! Anywhere… because i'm nice! Aloso you can remove it the next time the bottle points to you!" he siad grinning

Dreading having a peace of wood in his body, klaus catched the stake elijah threw him and put in his thigh

elena gasped, but apart from that no one really cared.

"aren't you concerned about my well being love?" klaus faked a hurt voice

"just spin the bottle" said caroline impatiently

klaus sighed but did as she said, kol snickered as it landed on rebekah, rebekah, being the only one willing to risk the humiliation of picking truth, decided not to play with the fire. "truth"

"make a top three of the original brothers!"

she sighed and looked around her "well… kol you just ruined my favorite eyeliner so you're number three" kol grinned

"now nik you daggered me… but elijah is boring…" she looked between her two brothers "nik you're number two cause you made me miss quite a few decades… and elijah i guess you're number one.."

"you people have got to get over that" klaus sighed in defeat

"i will get revenge" rebakah said as she spun the bottle, "well, well, well, looks like revenge has come" she smirked as the head of the bottle pointed to caroline.

"caroline" she said sweetly "truth or dare"

"dare"

"i dare you to kis skol" kol laughed "until someone says stop" klaus snickered "someone" rebekah repeated and looked at klaus "who isn't klaus"

klaus, eyes practically burned with jealousy watched as his precious caroline crawled over to kol.

"rebekah?" kol siad, turning to his sister "first of all, i was daggered the longest of us… i want revenge… second of all, well this girl is hot!" klaus snerred

"but… i'm not feeling like getting daggered again…"

caroline smiled sweetly at klaus, the turned to kol " you don't have choice dear" she said before her lips met his.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes burning with jealousy, klaus watched caroline and kol's heated kiss without a word, his fists balled and shaking all over.

No one as much as looked at kol and caroline, they were all watching klaus, snickering. They went at it for almost 5 minutes before elijah took pity on his hybrid brother and stopped them.

"damn blondie" kol said breaking the kiss "my psycho brother aside, you're one hell of a kisser"

"well thank you very much, you're not half bad yourself"

at this point klaus was practically steaming and rebekah was rolling around on the floor laughing her ass of occasionally pointing to klaus.

Caroline, ignoring what was going on around her spun the bottle and sighed as it landed on klaus, now grinning from ear to ear "so love, do i kiss, or do you wan't to see me strip, cause choose dare"

Caroline smiled innocently at him and said "well _love_, i deffinently think you should get the chance to kiss someone, i'm just not sure i would be the right choice" she smirked

"i dare you to kiss damon, on the lips until someone stops you"

even rebkah fell silent at that, only to break out in hysteric laughter 5 seconds later, the rest of the room, with the exception of klaus and damon, following her.

"what!" said damon "you're kidding! Caroline! You can't hate me that much!"

she raised an eyebrow "okay… maybe you can… you can't hate klaus that much!"

the other eyebrow went up "okay… well… fuck…"

all eyes were fixed on klaus and damon as damon made a stiff kissy mouth and looked at klaus in terror as the hybrid leaned forward with a disgusted face, their lips met and the room errupted in laughter.

After a good 2 minutes of watching them being awkward, kol decided to buy himself a cheap point and stopped them.

Caroline and rebekah, leaning against each other laughed hysterically and stopping to breathe every now and then.

"the barbies are bonding" said damon

caroline looked at him stone hard expression, and then errupted into a new fit of giggles soon followed by rebekah.

Klaus tried to hide a smile looking at the pair of blondes and spun the bottle.

Elijah watched in terror as the bottle pointed towards him.

"Well..."

Klaus laughed and said in a mocking voice

"I believe the word you're looking for is omg"

Elijah rolled his eyes at his brother's impression of him.

"You're never gonna let that go are you?"

"well, you did try to kill me, I can make fun of you dear brother"

"You daggered me!"

Caroline decided to interfere before someone ended up daggered once again "we get it! Revenge and shit! Get over it and move on!"

"He daggered me!"

"Elijah! No one cares!" Caroline cried

"Elena! Help me here!" she turned to Elena for help

She raised an eyebrow "Elijah shut up and choose! Truth or dare?"

He looked at Elena with a softness that did not go unnoticed by Klaus

"I dare you to rate the girls in the room after hotness, personality and-"

the entire group watched him with a questioning look "what?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow "that's a soft dare…?"

"no it isn't" said Klaus "and love"

"well… rebekah, you're my sister and I'm sure you're attractive to people who do not share genes with you… 5" rebekah faked hurt

"caroline, I'm terrified… I'll have to go with a 7 because Klaus is watching me…" caroline joined rebekah expression.

"Elena, I'm in a room with two salvatores… but 9, I take pride in my honesty"

damon growled and Kol laughed "Salvatore… he's a 1000 years old, stop pouting"

"personality?" Klaus asked

"rebakah, you're my sister 10" rebekah made a very non-sober happy dance

"caroline, you hate niklaus and don't give in to him that gives you a great 8" again caroline joined rebekah in victory dance

"Elena, you are one of the most human people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, 9"

"love?"

"rebakah, 10

"caroline, 4"

"elena… 8"

elena blushed and both the salvatores pouted seeing her reaction.

Elijah, pretending like an 8 was no big deal spun the bottle

Kol's reaction to the bottle pointing at him was priceless, he was like a five year old getting to celebrate christmas twice a year.

"yes! Haha!" he danced a winning dance so everyone had proof that he and rebekah shared the same genes.

"truth or dare little brother?"

"dare!" he grinned

"i dare you to provoke klaus"

klaus looked at elijah but elijah simple raised and eyebrow, threw a look towards elena and back at klaus "oh, i hit a nerve"

while klaus had had a silent conversation with elijah kol had winked at caroline and waved her up, he stood up with her and whispered in her her ear

"i promise i won't do anything" he threw a look towards a closet in the other side of the room

she grinned "promise? Then i'm in!" she whispered

elijah broke his silent conversation with klaus and turned to look at the two of them "well kol what are you gonna do?"

he grinned at caroline who walked towards klaus took a bow and walked into the closet with kol following her without a word.

"no" klaus breathed "kol i swear i will kill you" he snerred

caroline smiled her head peaking out of the closet "no you won't!"

she then proceeded to lock her and kol inside the closet

"wanna play tic tac toe?" said kol

"sure" said caroline

"bang your head against the door" kol nodded towards the locked door "we don't want them to think we're just playing tic tac toe

caroline snickered and banged her fist to the door then making her hands slide down the door making it sound like she was pressing her body towards it.

Kol snickered "i'm so dead"

"in tic tac toe, yes you are! I am the master"

"yeah? We'll see"


	3. Chapter 3

"i will kill him!" klaus breathed through his teeth

"calm down brother, i'm sure nothing will happen"

another bump from the closet could be heard

"and our dear mother just HAD to put a privacy spell on every room in the house" said klaus

elena raised an eyebrow "privacy spell?" she turned to elijah "you can't hear anything you say in any if you stand in another room in the the house" he explained.

"then why can we hear the- you know…" she looked at klasu and whispered "banging thing" klaus fists clenched.

"they don't say that, they um…" again a carefull look was thrown towards klaus "do that…"

"hah!" what was that about being tic tac toe master again kol?" caroline said grinning

"well you cheat!"

"how do you cheat in tic tac toe?"

"well, you would know that wouldn't you?" said kol

caroline laughed "we should get out shouldn't we?"

"yup, this is gonna be fun! Ruffle your hair!" caroline ruffled her hair and kol followed her and reached for the closet door

"wait!" caroline stopped him, she reached to her pocket and pulled out a lipstick, kol smirked and smeared some at his lips "and your neck" caroline took her lipstick and put the pink substance and kols neck

"uh, you're a wild kisser huh" caroline grinned "just seeing how much it takes to get you daggered!" she said, opened the door and stumbled out

"i am going-" klaus was interrupted by a girly giggle as caroline stumbled out the closet, hair wild and clothes misplaced.

In a fraction of a second klaus was by the closet holding kol against the wall "you-" he begun his sentence, taking in kols ruffled apearance, lingering on the lipstick marks.

Caroline watched the scenery, weighing her options, she could wind klaus up even more or she could save kol from the dagger. Kol smirked at her and nodded, which she took as permission to go with the first option.

"i will drive a dagger through your pity little heart" klaus growled

"don't" caroline said and leaned in towards klaus breathing on his neck, sending a shiver through his spine "if you do that, who should be my closet partner?" she said spinning away from klaus

before anyone knew what happened, kol was on the floor, dagger in his chest and gray skin.

Caroline suppresed a shriek "klaus! Are you absolutely crazy" she yelled her voice being a pitch higher than the roars from his siblings. She watched as elijah speeded to kol and pulled out the dagger.

"klaus, you bastard how could you! He's your brother!" she yelled putting a finger on his chest, indifferent to the chill her touch sent through his body.

"go on! Look in the closet!" she cried out, watching as klaus without a word walked towards the closet

"tic tac toe" he drawled and caroline found herself wondering how on earth he could make that sound as sexy as it did.

He turned to caroline just as kol woke up cathing his breath.

Kol looked around akwardly as klaus stood by the closet "so… since i'm undaggered, i take it you told him about the situation…"

Caroline hid her face in her hands and sighed, damon cleared his throat

"i vote we break out the alcohol and play a game that doesn't involve kol pissing of the most dangerous guy in the world…" everyone mumbled in agree and klaus left the room leaving the rest in an akward silence as caroline followed him.

"klaus!" she yelled cathcing up to him as he made his way towards the wine cellar that was honestly more of a "whatever kind of alcohol we've picked up through time" room.

"yes caroline" he said turning to her

she was a bit suprised by the fact that he used her actual name and not one of the nicknames he'd given her that she had quite frankly grown quite fond of, not that she'd admit it.

"it was a joke, i'm sure you've ecxperinced far worse, to be honest i did try to kill you a few times, you seemed to get over that pretty fast!"

he sighed, and it suddently came to her attention just how close together they were standing as she felt his hot breath on her cheek.

"yes, but here's the thing love, you scare the hell out of me. I didn't excpect that reaction from myself, but for some reason i care about you and it drives me nuts that i would do anything to protect you, anything to make you mine and keep you safe!"

she stared at him not knowing what to respond "i-" "i'm gonna need that alcohol"

he smiled, showing his dimples and somewhat returning to the cocky man caroline knew so well "is that our thing?"

they returned to the living room carrying all sorts of alcohol, laughing already somewhat tipsy.

Rebekah stood up having decided what to play next "okay! So it's called 'never have a ever' someone starts off saying something they've never done and if you've done it you drink" she explained waving her arms around.

"what is the point of this game?" stefan asked

she shrugged "getting drunk really fast…"

she continued "and i get to start because i say so and no one wants to argue with me!" she send them a smile challenging them.

"never have a ever had a punk fase"

kol, klaus, elijah and stefan all took a shot

elena raised her glass to stefan and laughed "never have i ever had a one night stand"

kol, elijah, klaus, damon, stefan, caroline and rebekah all drank. Bonnie and elena look around "really? How?!"

the originals just mumbled "a 1000 years" stefan went with ripper, damon sent her a cocky smirk and caroline mumbled something about neurotic control freak human days, not willing to go deeper as klaus started tooking like he was prepared to murder whoever dared to touch her.

She quickly changed the subject "we are so not drunk enough! Never have i ever died!"

"isn't it supposed to be something you haven't done?"

she shrugged "never have i ever had name caroline forbes and died? Is that better?"

they all took a shot except for rebekah

"well… i might actually once have changed my name to caroline forbes in the 16th century"

"what are the odds…" kol mumbled "but you should still get to drink! Never have i ever been in love!"

everyone took an akward shot and looked around

rebekah took her revenge not liking being reminded of past love "never have i ever hit on my own sister!"

kol gabed at her "you didn't!" she grinned at him "oh yes i did, you have to drink don't you!" everyone watched awe as kol downed his drink

"do i even want and explanation?" elijah said calmly

"oh yes we do!" damon said, not being a 1000 years old resulted in his alcohol tolerance being just a bit lower that elijah's

"well, let's just say that it wasn't even 500 years ago" rebekah taunted "should you tell it or do i get the honor?"

kol pouted

"he wasn't drunk, he wasn't high and it happened litterally 5 hours ago

_**flashback**_

_kol sat in the bar bored and lusting a pretty girl, he looked around in the bar and spotted a blond in the corner without a man by her side._

_Figuring she could be as good as anyone he ruffled his hair as made his way over to her_

"_hey girl, are you up for cheesy lines or should we go straight to a room?"_

_rebakah turned around absolutely mortified with her brothers words_

_kols eyes widened "we shall never speak of this again" she nodded in agreement and kol hurried out the bar_

"we said we'd never speak of that again!" he cried out, pouting

"well then you shouldn't break out the alcohol should you now?"

**so that was it! Sorry for the delay!**

**I'm really bad at this never have i ever so if you have any ideas i'd be happy to hear them!**


	4. Chapter 4

As the night went on the drinking games became less and less games and more and more drinking.

Inevitably resulting in a bunch of stupidly drunk vampire spilling secrets all over the place, not that it really mattered to anybody seated in the room, because no one was going to remember anything that happened after 1 am anyway, one of the more useful effect of alcohol in absurd amounts.

Elijah was seated in a corner pouting, following elena every movement with a sour look, when elena every movement happened to be her in stefans lap, sucking his soul out through his mouth, he crossed his arms and turned away, now literally staring into a corner.

The reasoning behind Elenas soul sucking could be found about 5 feet directly to her left, Damon was shirtless, laying besides bonnie, who to his amusement was drunker than most, seeing as she was the only human in the room, it was rather impressive that she hadn't past out yet, however as he was admiring her drinking skills, she leaned in over his body trailing a finger along his upper lip, giggling. This of course efficiently cleared his mind of every admiration for her drinking and as he breathlessly ran his hands through her hair, pulling her lips to his he didn't even notice elena watching, and then kissing Stefan even more aggressively and what could before have been described as what was way beyond PG was moving dangerously towards NSFW.

By the closet where Kol had almost lost another 100 years of his life, for playing tic tac toe with Caroline, you could find him, drunkenly arguing with his sister about wether or not they could run to the mall to get chocolate in 50 seconds.

However, the perhaps most interesting scene of all, took place by the fireplace at the far right end of the room, here you could find Caroline and last but not least, Klaus, not just stupidly drunk, put so drunk that if he wasn't a vampire, he would have passed out 2 hours ago.

"You look beautiful" He drawled, his english accent only slight distinguishable under the drunken slur

Caroline giggled against her will "You're funny" she whispered, tracing her pinkie across his exposed stomach, giggling again as he shivered at her touch.

Giving in to her almost magnetic pull he leaned in against her thigh, his head close enough for him to count her freckles, only slightly above her, her looked down at her peering down at her petite hand still resting on his stomach, her hazel eyes half hidden behind her lashes.

taking his entire body in as she slowly moved her eyes from his navel to his elegantly curved lips to his dilated pupils, she shortly caught his eyes, giggled and began trailing her hand downwards.

Unable to control himself any longer he tried to catch her lips, but just before he touched them, she laughed, shot him a mischievous grin and turned away.

This was when her girly giggle turned into a frown as she caught Elenas eyes and nodded, everything was going according to plan. she threw a suggestive glance towards Bonnie and Damon in the corner and in response Elena softly nudged them with her foot.

They instantly came back from their rather persuasive kissing act, with slightly bruised lips but their eyes alert, indicating no form of intoxication. they instantly looked to caroline who caught their eyes and nodded as she had done to elena who had separated from stefan. The two were now sitting on edge of the couch, ready for the fight they knew would come.

The fight hey had waited for months to come, and there would never be a better opportunity than this.

They of course hadn't been able to plan that one of the originals would throw a party, but when the invitation came, they knew they had to take advantage of the fantastic opportunity that this party had provided them.

make no mistake, this wasn't your usual cute drinking games birthday party that would evolve into an orgy on the porch, this is a fake tooth achingly sweet birthday parter, hopefully ending in a murder.

They never stopped holding a grudge against Klaus, this was a person who had lived for a 1000 years and whilst he may have been a good person once, he had lived for too long to keep his angelic behavior, he did a lot more damage than he did good. For now, he was useless, too caught up in his infatuation with Caroline to do any real damage, however, this wouldn't last, we would get bored and go on a rampage, killing innocent undeserving people.

They had to stop it, so they formulated a plan.

At Rebekahs birthday party they would kill the very first vampire, Klaus Mikaelson.

It all started a month ago, when they Elena had in her stupidity met with Katherine to discuss bloodlines, they all knew that they couldn't kill klaus seeing as they possibly were a part of his bloodline, as the unknown vampire Rose had turned katherine, who had turned stefan and damon, who in turn had bitten pretty much everyone.

However, as it turns out, Rose wasn't as secretive as everyone had thought, she had confided in Katherine, and told her the story of her turning. It had been Elijah, rendering Klaus with no protection against their hatred, killing him would no longer pose a threat to their lives.

The plan they had used so many sleepless nights formulating was now in action.

The originals were drunk beyond their abilities, thanks to bonnie's powers, fixing their alcohol up a bit, spicing it with whatever would mak them the most groggy

The rest of them not letting a single drop of alcohol touch their lips, the white oak stake hidden in carolines loose top, the only person klaus would not even consider to be the one wanting him dead.

two daggers had also entered the part, one with Damon and another with bonnie, hoping to stab both rebekah and kols on a single dagger, they could of course not kill any of them seeing as they would then be the cause of the death of every vampire in the world, but they could leave them 8 feet under ground in the atlantic ocean with a dagger in their chests, which was enough for now.

As Klaus began crawling onto carolines lap, she rolled her eyes and turned to him with a girly giggle and a sweet comment, pushing her hand away fro her thigh, her disgust well disguised as teasing.

"I'll be right back, I have a surprise for you" she drawled, her hand running through his hair

"Will i like it?" He asked, his voice nearly a whisper

"Anybody would" she said pulling her hand out of his hair, carefully watching as his pupils dilated slightly more, she got on her feet, leaving him to fiddle with s bottle.

Her exchange with Klaus had been watched by everyone but the drunken originals and they followed to the left corner opposite Klaus.

Non of them making any sound, in fear of the vampires picking up on their conversation in spite of the intoxication, Stefan gesticulated from Bonnie to elijah, and she nodded, understanding her place.

Elena and Damon were to take down kol and Rebekah, with a single dagger, Bonnie had Elijah, Whilst Stefan and Caroline would be taking care of Klaus with the white oak stake.

Klaus looked up from the beer bottle he had been picking the label off of, with a questioning look he caught Carolines eyes, and she shot him a grin he take with him to the other side.

And so, there was chaos, Damon was at Rebekah's throat in a quarter of a second trusting that Elena could take down Kol who only got a surprised yelp out before Elena was forcing him to the ground, her teeth bared, flashing red veins.

Bonnie had Elijah where she wanted him, drunk and confused in a corner, however elijah was not one to underestimate, already on his feet, shaking the confusion off of him.

Seeing her friends fighting, Carolines mouth twisted into a cruel sneer, practically transforming her beautiful face into something out of nightmares, with the speed only , her kind could produce she was with klaus in a matter of milliseconds, her hands on his chest

"You would have been better off with trust issues, when you feel for me" She said, putting weight on her hands, pushing him into the fire burning in the fireplace.

Klaus, realising what was happening let out a growl, but before he could take further action, stefan was there, pinning him to the ground, in a way he never could have mustered, had Klaus not been drinking the entire states weight in alcohol.

Caroline, catching the moment Bonnie daggered elijah out of the corner of her eye, Smiled at Stefan, not quite catching the seriousness of the situation.

On her left Damon had daggered Kol, whilst Elena had held him down, and they were now struggling to get Rebekah on the same dagger.

However the task became a lot easier as Bonnie very kindly assisted them cutting a piece of Kol's back from his body leaving a bigger part of the dagger of the other side, enough dagger, for Elena to hold Kol's body as damon forced Rebekah into the sharp blade sticking out from the back of her brothers paralyzed back.

Now everyone was watching Caroline, following Klaus' last moments with intense gazes only holding a slight hint of nervousness.

Caroline brought her hand to her back, pulling out the stake, a smile playing on her lips as she watched Klaus' eyes widen in terror.

she let out a hoarse laugh and bend down over his uselessly struggling body.

"Sweetheart" She whispered putting her finger on his lips

"a 1000 years and still you haven't learned" she said as she let the stake cut a clear line across his chest, watching his blood pour down his sides, taking pleasure in these last moments.

"Love kills"

As she drove the stake through his heart not even blinking, afraid to miss the moment the life would leave him, she giggled, for who knows what time this evening.

And she watched him, until she got bored, until he could satisfy her needs for blood anymore, until all entertainment left his lifeless body.

And she laughed


End file.
